


What Dreams May Come

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pooka!Jack, Race-swap, human!Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in February, I asked Pooka-Curse if he’d like a story from me.  He said he would and asked for Fluff and Race-Swap.  I’m sorry it took so long, luv, but I hope it brightens your day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

The weeks after Easter were always the hardest for Aster. He was so exhausted, but he didn't sleep very well because the Warren echoed terribly with the emptiness. The tall Aussie sat on the grass, leaning against a large moss-covered boulder, tanned hands in his lap as his green eyes slipped shut. 

He jerked back to wakefulness suddenly and without warning, green eyes snapping open. Then he groaned, reaching up to rub his hands over his face. With a deep sigh, he pushed his hands back through his curly blue-gray hair. This year was turning out worse than....he had to pause, trying to think back to the last time the After-Easter-Drain was so bad. After his mind wandered for the fifteenth time, he realized it was too long ago to really count. He idly scratched at his bare, tattooed arm as a cool breeze kissed his skin and tousled his curls a little. He was too preoccupied with staring at nothing, he didn't feel the breeze and didn't hear the soft sound of paws on the grass like he normally would.

Suddenly, his sight was filled with white fur. He blinked in slow surprise, raising his gaze to meet concerned ice blue. He scowled in confusion, blinking as his brain tried to engage. How did Jack get into the Warren?

"....Jack?" he managed to ask. The Pooka nodded once, then looked around. Oh, yeah. He'd given Jack access to the Warren because the lad had told him that he felt safest here. Before he could formulate a thought about asking the Pooka what he was doing there, Jack reached out and gently helped him to his feet where he swayed unsteadily for a brief moment before the Winter Sprite helped to support his weight.

"C'mon, Cottontail. Let's get you to bed. You look worse than Tooth or North led me to believe." He allowed Jack to start them walking, enjoying the feel of the supremely soft fur under his arm and hand that was wrapped around the shorter Pooka's shoulders. He was exhausted enough that he was unabashedly observing the Winter Sprite as they walked.

Wait. What had Tooth and North been telling Jack?

"They told me you were often tired after Easter and that they try to check up on you every now and again, as they can. I offered to do it, this time. And what do I find? An Easter Bunny who can't even walk straight without help because he can barely keep his eyes open. And why are you staring at me like that?" Oh. He must have spoken his question out loud. The question didn't register as Aster continued to stare, observing the gray that tipped Jack's ears, fingers, and toes, the subtle markings of snowflakes in pale gray against the white of the Pooka's fur, and the dark gray strip that ran right down the Sprite's spine to his tail. Aster dug his fingers in a little bit into the fur beneath them.

"...yer a handsome Pooka," he murmured, just as they reached his hidden home. Jack paused, shooting Aster a sidelong look from the corner of his eye. "Allus thought so. Buchyer prolly not intr'sted in th' ol' Easter Rabbit."

"Bunny," Jack automatically corrected, resuming their forward movement into the hidden home. "Easter Bunny. And how do _you_ know who or what I am or am not interested in, huh?" He helped Aster all the way to his bedroom and sat him on the edge of the huge bed.

"C'n tell. 'Sides, 'Mnot a Pooka. Yeh should look fer someone more ta yer tastes..." Great, now he was depressing himself further by revealing all this to the one person he'd been trying to hide it from. "G'wan, Jack. Lemme be."

"Nuh-uh. Lay down and scoot over," Jack commanded, leaning his staff against the wall by the egress. Aster did as ordered, laying down and rolling over to the far side of the bed. It was a bed big enough for the two of them, to be sure, with Aster's 6' 2" tall frame and Jack's 5' 10" and legs. Jack climbed into the bed and strongarmed Aster closer, curling around the taller Aussie as best as he could.

"Wotchyer doin'?" Aster asked, confused but pleasantly surprised.

"You're not the only one tired, Aster. I just never expected to have an opportunity to touch and hold you so thoroughly shoved in my lap; I am **not** passing this up. So just accept the fact I'm going to cuddle you and sleep here with you. Tonight, and every night until you're more yourself. Then....well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Jack said, snuggling against the Aussie who just sighed in contentment.

"Fallin' in love witchyeh," Aster whispered, letting his eyes close. He snuggled back against the Pooka, who started to make a soft grinding sound that the Aussie knew to be a happy noise.

"'Fraid I'm already there," Jack whispered, nuzzling against the back of Aster's neck and earning himself a happy little content noise. With a small smile, Aster fell into the first restful sleep since before Easter.


End file.
